THREE EVIL BEINGS AND A BABY
by SANDEFUR
Summary: A flashback look at the years since the end of season five and today.


THREE EVIL BEINGS AND A BABY

by

SANDEFUR

This is fanfiction just for fun. I have no claims.

X-X-X-X-X

Jerusalem, 9-7-12

Joan Girardi sits alone on the balcony of this modest priced tourist hotel, staring up at the sky. It is not the approaching sunset that holds her attention, nor is it the skyline of this ancient city. No, what fascinates Joan, visible only to those of high spiritual abilities, is an on-going battle between two of God's warrior angels and three of the devil's nastiest demons. It is not the first time Joan has seen such a sight since landing in Israel three days ago. The holy lands have always been the frontline in the battle between good and evil.

Grace (Polk) Girardi comes out onto the balcony with a smile on her face. "Well, the little chatterbox is finally down for the count despite her protests that she wasn't sleepy."

Joan smiles back. "No doubt Annie is so wound up because of her sixth birthday tomorrow."

"That and this trip to Israel, with a chance to finally try out the Hebrew my Dad has been teaching her for years. Even so, she was asleep a minute after her head hit the pillow."

"Yeah, it has been quite a trip for Annie, and I have to admit I am in awe of my little niece's linguistic skills - not just in Hebrew but in Italian and Spanish as well. Where did that last one come from?"

"A couple of Annie's friends are of Hispanic heritage, and she just sort of picked it up. Languages seem to come to Annie so easily, and I wish Dad could witness how well she's doing."

"But he led the tour group just last year and wasn't able to get away again so soon. Besides, you as the rabbi's daughter volunteered to lead this year's group."

Grace takes the chair next to Joan. "I've been wanting to come to Israel for years, and I wanted Annie to connect to her Jewish roots. With Luke back in college studying for his doctorate, it seemed the perfect timing."

"And it avoids the slight embarassment of leading the synagogue's tour group with a Catholic husband?"

"No, no…well, sorta. It's not such a big deal these days, but some of the synagogue's more conservative members aren't thrilled their rabbi's daughter married outside of the faith. Not that they would say anything…to my face."

"Grace, is it a problem that I came on this trip?"

"Joan, of course not. When Mrs. Silverman had to drop out at the last minute, we desperately needed another adult to qualify for the group rate. You saved the trip." (Grace pauses to glance at Joan's middle.) "But I was surprised you wanted to go along considering you are about to pop out a kid."

"Even though I'm already on maternity leave, it's still three weeks until my due date, and we are already on the third day of a ten day trip. I have plenty of time to get back before I 'pop'."

"Maybe, but when you came back from New York last week you travelled by train in order to avoid flying like your doctor told you." (*my story, JOAN OF NEW YORK)

"That was just a general warning given to all women near the end of their pregnancies. I wasn't actually forbidden to fly."

Grace gives Joan a suspicious look. "I know this has been a difficult pregnancy, so it must have been something important to motivate you to fly halfway around the world. Joan, I realize we're not suppose to talk about this, but was your sudden decision to make the trip…part of an assignment?"

For a moment Joan returns the look of suspicion before getting Grace's meaning. "Oh…you mean my occasional work for Homeland Security? You're right that we are not suppose to talk about it, and also wrong to think that. 'This' trip has nothing to do with my secret, part time job."

"Then why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came with Annie and me, but if you were going to take the risk of flying, I'd think you would have gone to California to be with Dylan."

"Dylan is busy with his last year of medical school, and has already pre-scheduled time off to be with me in Arcadia at my due date."

"Which was arranged only because you're not suppose to fly. Does Dylan even know you're here?"

"Of course. I keep few secrets from my husband."

"And he's okay with this?"

"Yes." Joan avers, knowing that Dylan is very concerned about this trip, but understood when informed God assigned her to make this journey.

"But…"

"Grace, this is a matter between me and my husband. Please let it drop."

Grace nods. After all, what can she say after such a request? Grace leans back in her chair and stares up at the sky, also seeing the continuing battle. Grace suspects she isn't the only one who can see or at least sense the never ending spiritual warfare. Many who come to this land seeking to get closer to God have enhanced spiritual awareness, and are often disturbed by their stays here.

When they arrived in Tel Aviv three days ago and she saw her first such battle, Grace nearly fainted in disbelief. Despite having worked for God for several years now with her unique gift of astral projection, Grace has had little contact with angels and none with demons. However, Grace quickly adapted to the spiritual warfare that occasionally plays out in the sky.

Joan also watches the battle, recognizing the fighting style of the two warrior angels – the same combat moves taught her by her own tutor-angel. Although virtually identical to her own 25 foot tall, jet black tutor with six wings and glowing eyes, Joan can tell her personal angel is not one of these two.

The warrior angels have the three demons outclassed and are winning when another trio of demons suddenly appear and join the fight. The angels have to retreat and a small groan of dismay escapes both Grace and Joan's lips. Just as suddenly another pair of warrior angels swoop down from high in the sky and the tide quickly turns. The four angels easily chase the demons from the area, and Joan smiles at the victory.

Joan turns and sees Grace staring up with an identical smile on her face. Realization hits Joan hard…

"You see them!"

"What…what do you mean?" Grace gulps.

"Don't hand me that. You saw the battle. How is this possible? You're not a prophet or an instrument of God – I couldn't have missed that. Grace, how can you see what is invisible to the average person?"

"How can I? How can you? I've been freaked out about these angel/demon battles ever since we arrived. God never prepared me for this."

"You've met God? Which version?"

"Version? The only one I've ever seen is a cute guy in a corduroy jacket."

Joan eagerly nods. "That's the first version I met."

(The two sisters-in-law stare at each other in open-mouthed astonishment.)

Grace asks, "How long have you been seeing God?"

"Since sophomore year – about three weeks after I started at Arcadia High. He began giving me assignments, simple stuff at first, and eventually I became a full fledged instrument of God."

"So…you're an agent for both the government and God?"

"Almost exclusively for God. He gave me some spiritual abilities, like being able to read souls, and that accidentily caused me to be mistaken by Homeland Security for some sort of psychic. I've been a part time consultant ever since. But what about you, Grace? I've been aware that your soul has been getting 'brighter' over the past few years, but I assumed that was due to your growing connection to your faith."

"Back years ago, when I was still in the coma, God gave me the ability of astral projection. When I'm asleep my soul can leave my body and travel anywhere in a phantom-like state. I can't interact with the material world, but I can witness whatever God wants me to see."

"I never knew God handed out this ability."

"He once told me that it was a rare gift. Unfortunately, the other side has people who can do the same thing, and when we meet we can fight each other. That's why God sent an angel to train me in defending myself. He looks just like one of those up there, but I can tell he's not the same one."

"Sounds like the angel that trained Dylan and me."

"Dylan too?"

"Yeah, and Grace…about Annie…"

"God already told me he has special plans for her. I…try not to think about that."

Joan decides it would be best not to burden Grace with the vision she once had of a grown Annie travelling with her son (the one yet to be born), the two of them powerful instruments of God. Joan too has difficulty dealing with the thought of her son's destined lifepath. Instead, Joan begins telling Grace of some of her adventures as an instrument of God with Grace responding with tales of her own. Soon the two old friends are laughing about past misconceptions, and Grace realizes the reasons behind the legendary 'Crazy Joan' of their younger days. They continue talking as the sun sets – answering a lot of questions and clearing away a lot of confusion.

Eventually Grace gets around to asking, "You said 'this' trip was not for the government. Have you been to Israel before?"

Joan nods and begins her tale…

X-X-X-X-X

4-8-09, Wednesday/Arcadia.

Joan Girardi quietly slips out the front of her family's Euclid Avenue home, glad she managed to get away without waking up her parents or her annoying little sister E.T. (now almost two). Joan notes it is an hour before sunrise, and she will be gone even before her tutor-angel arrives for her workout session and lecture on spiritual law. She is too distracted to put up with the big guy today as recent circumstances have left Joan angry, concerned and more than a little horny.

Last election day, when her Dad lost his bid for mayor, Joan and her stud muffin boyfriend Dylan Hunter became engaged in a spontaneous romantic moment, but their lives have been filled with frustration ever since. Plans to hook up at Thanksgiving and Christmas fell through when God assignments kept them on opposite coasts. Although greatly annoyed, they both understood the rules, that God's needs come first.

Finally spring break has arrived and Joan planned to immediately leave for Los Angeles after classes on Friday, but almost unbelieveably God once again gave the two young lovers assignments that spoiled their reunion. Joan was assigned to track down a fire demon possessed arsonist who was plaguing Arcadia. Of greater concern to Joan was the God assignment Dylan received - one that took him to Hawaii.

About a year ago Joan and Dylan endured a brutal breakup that led to a long separation. Eventually Joan tracked Dylan down in Hawaii, shacked up with a grey witch named Hester Rodney. They managed to reconcile and Joan hasn't given Hester any thought since then. But now Hester is all that Joan can think of as a grey witch like her can manipulate people through a careful blending of light and dark spiritual energy - in short, magic. Joan knows the witch has a great fondness for Dylan, and among her powers are the ability to cast seduction and amnesia spells. Although she is aware the odds against Hester and Dylan meeting in Hawaii are huge, the thought that her fiance could cheat on her and be completely unaware of it is obsessing Joan. She cannot rest until she is once again by Dylan's side.

Joan picks up her suitcase and heads for her truck, idly wondering if it is time she started looking for a new vehicle. The Ford pickup has low mileage and runs great, but she inherited the truck from her late fiance, Jimmy Tubbs. Now that she is engaged to another man, is it proper for her to hold onto this truck? Could this be seen as a slight to Dylan? Joan smiles as she knows after she gets to Hawaii this will be one of the subjects she will raise during post coital cuddling. Another smile - not only is Dylan a great lover, but the cuddling afterward is also first rate. They will spend gentle hours kissing, caressing and speaking of all matters ranging from the important to the mundane. (For instance, there is a new TV show starting tonight that Joan knows Dylan will insist they watch as he thinks she looks a little like the lead actress. Joan doesn't see the resemblance herself, and doubts she will like this new cop show called 'The Unusuals'.)

A startled Joan reaches the pickup and drops her bag. There is a shadowy figure moving around inside of her truck! A car thief? What kind of moron tries that in front of the police chief's house? Joan goes low and works her way around to the driver side door. Prepared to use the angelic fighting skills she has been taught, Joan yanks open the door and immediately feels foolish...Cub Scout God.

"Were you wanting a lift somewhere?" Joan lightly asks, but without a smile. Joan climbs into the truck as Cub Scout God slides over.

"Joan, were you really trying to slip away from Arcadia in order to avoid a new assignment from me?"

Joan looks into the innocent face of the 'young boy' in the blue uniform and wonders if God chose this form so it would be easier for her to speak her mind. "I'm not so dumb that I thought I could sneak off without you knowing about it. Since I wrapped up my most recent assignment last night, I was hoping there might be a window of opportunity I could take advantage of before the next one came along. Since you're here, I guess that's out."

"No Joan, I don't have an assignment for you, but I am aware of your growing disgruntlement. Care to vent?"

Joan sighs heavily. "I know the rules. I'm aware I have free will, but I also know every act of obedience or disobedience has its' own set of ripples. So, I'm not going to start saying 'no'. But, since you brought it up, what's the deal? You know how much Dylan and I miss each other, but you keep blocking us. Are all of these assignments your passive-agressive way of hinting you disapprove of our engagement?"

"Joan, the two of you have a deep and abiding love. I rejoice that you are committed to each other."

"Okay, either I'm getting smarter or you're letting me see that there's a 'but' coming."

"I know you are tired of hearing this Joan, but you and Dylan have free will in this matter. However...to everything there is a season."

"Timing is everything. Does this have anything to do with the vision you once gave me of a son I might have? Are Dylan and I rushing things along too fast? Don't hand me 'free will'. I'm talking about your preferred timing."

"Joan, are you saying you would be willing to let me decide such matters for you and Dylan?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Dylan would agree. We may be frustrated and a bit annoyed by this separation, but we still believe you have our best interests at heart." (Joan pauses, a single tear rolling down her cheek.) "Besides, my doctor told me it would be really hard for me to carry a child to full term. If Dylan and I are ever to have children, following you in faith seems the best way."

Cub Scout God smiles. "There are blessings in willing obedience."

"So...it's okay if I head for Hawaii? I want to be sure that albino witch isn't getting her hooks into my guy."

"As I said Joan, I have no current assignment for you. However, someone else has a coming claim on your time."

"Someone...? Oh crap, not I.B. again."

"You did tell Issac Dunn you would be available on a case by case basis."

"And you want me to say yes this time?"

"Your relationship with Director Dunn has always been a matter of your free will, Joan. However...I would not object if you accepted this mission."

Cub Scout God exits the truck with Joan following, softly muttering under her breath, "Passive-agressive". She watches as the 'young boy' walks away, giving the back handed wave. Moments later a black limousine pulls up in front of the Girardi house. Joan picks up her suitcase and is already there as the back door of the limo swings open. Joan sees the Director of Covert Operations for Homeland Security, about to give his pitch for Joan's services, but she hops in without a word.

Dunn looks at Joan, already to go, in complete surprise. "Joan...?"

"I'm in. Just drive."

X-X-X-X-X

The large government plane touches down with no discernable bump - a pleasant end to a long, boring flight. Joan looks out the window, seeing little of this Israeli air force base as the sun is down and there seems to be almost no activity. Joan sighs, regretting this trip even while reminding herself that she chose to come. It seems a simple mission, one similar to those she has handled before for the government, and it comes with the added bonus of foreign travel (if you can call that a bonus). She and Director Dunn will be confined to this airforce base in the middle of nowhere until the mission is complete. On the trip over I.B. gave Joan a quick briefing, although Joan was more concentrated on what her handsome fiance might be up to.

"Joan, I'm glad you decided to come along, even if I am surprised you were already packed and ready to go." Dunn began at the briefing hours ago.

"Psychic." Joan muttered back. (Of course Dylan is capable of resisting Hester's spells, but if she caught him off guard during the distraction of a mission...)

"Yes, of course. Our destination is Israel where we will be meeting with the head of Israeli foreign intelligence. Hopefully, with your help, this will be a quick in-and-out affair. I don't relish this intrusion upon my time any more than you do."

"What's the gig, I.B.?" (Of course Hester is spiritually aware, so she might be able to detect Dylan's presence in Hawaii even at a distance.)

"A month ago a joint Israeli/American task force was assigned the mission of tracking down and capturing a criminal named Elfin Wing."

"Is that a code name?" (Of course at one time Dylan did find Hester 'attractive'. He spent weeks plowing that skinny b...)

"No Joan, it's his real name. Wing is a forty year old Eurasian, born in Macau, and he could best be described as a free lance middle man."

"A baddie go between?" (I trust Dylan, but he's a young guy with needs. If I'm this horny, how desperate is he?)

"Exactly. Wing has connections all over the world in everything from banking to drugs to illegal arms sales. He brings together sellers and buyers, taking a cut from both ends. The man is without any scruples, and the only reason he has been tolerated this long is because a lot of governments have found his services useful."

"Including our own?"

"No comment."

(I wonder if Dylan is mad at me. By the text I sent him before we left, he knows I'm on another assignment for the government. He has never approved...)

I.B. continues, "Last month we were able to track down Wing during a brief stop in Nigeria. Both of our nations were sending teams to capture the man in the hope of gleaning from him the vast amount of information he has about various terrorist organizations, and the people who fund them. When the two teams dicovered they had the same target, a spur-of-the-moment alliance was formed. On the night Wing was to be nabbed, his security detachment suddenly whisked him away to a private copter that flew him to parts unknown."

"And you suspect one of the Israeli agents betrayed the operation to this Wing guy?"

"We suspect everyone who was involved - the three Israeli agents and the three C.I.A. agents. As part of the security review of this botched operation, we are being allowed to question the Israeli agents while a team from Israel is at Langley interrogating the American ones."

"And my part is to psychically determine who is the guilty party? I.B., even if I can tell you who the rotten apple is, I have no way of proving it."

"I'll worry about proof after I can be sure of who is guilty."

"And what about the Israelis? What do they know about me?"

"My counterpart has been told that you are my personal assistant, with the highest security clearance. There will be no problem with you sitting in on the interviews with the Mossad agents."

This was all of the information Joan needed to know, and for the rest of the flight, she returned to her endless worrying over Dylan and their relationship...

With the plane on the ground, I.B. leads the way to the awaiting greeting party. It is all done in a typical clandestine manner. There is no honor guard or flags waving, but rather a half dozen armed members of the Israeli airforce wait to slip the visiting Americans into a nondescript SUV so that they may be rushed to their final destination. Joan follows, carrying her own bag, but she experiences an immediate sense of disorientation. Joan finds her head is swimming and she feels utterly overwhelmed by the vast amount of spiritual energy swirlling around her. Joan staggers and tumbles hard to the ground.

Voices cry out and Joan finds herself being lifted to her feet. There is a constant stream of questions as to her health and general well being, but she can answer none of them. Joan closes her eyes and begins focusing on regaining her spiritual control. She is vaguely aware that she has been placed in the back of the SUV, along with a surprisingly concerned I.B. Dunn. Joan continues to ignore them as slowly she adjusts to the routine spiritual intensity of the Holy Lands. By the time they reach their assigned quarters on the base, Joan is begining to feel more like her old self.

Inside the officer's quarters they have been temporarily assigned, Joan finds herself depositied onto a couch and a medical officer is already there beginning an examination...

"Blood pressure good, heart rate steady, eyes focused and clear... Miss Girardi, how do you feel?"

"Better. Actually, much better. I'm sorry I worried everyone. I think I must have experienced a major case of jet lag, or maybe just exhaustion."

The doctor asks, "Is there any chance you are pregnant?"

"None."

"Did you eat today?"

"I...don't think I did."

"Then a meal followed by a full night's sleep. I'll check on you again in the morning."

The doctor and the security people depart, but Joan notices that a young woman soldier, probably the eqivalent of a private as she has no rank insignia, lingers behind. Joan gives her a quizzical look...

"Oh, I introduced myself already, but you were sort of out of it. I'm Abira Scharett, and I've been assigned as an orderly slash general errand girl for you and Mr. Dunn. Shall I begin by unpacking your bags?"

Joan nods and notices that 'Abira' takes both her and I.B.'s bags into the next room. Once the door is closed, Joan turns to Director Dunn...

"Is there a series of bedrooms back that way?"

"No Joan, just the one. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm well enough to notice that you think the two of us are sharing a bedroom!"

"We are." Dunn replies as he reaches into his briefcase and removes a small electronic gizmo that Joan recognizes as a scrambler. Once the device is activated, Dunn joins Joan on the couch and lowers his voice. "Joan, we have to be careful that we are not overheard either electronically or by the orderly who is assigned to us."

"Worried they will be shocked by our 'pillow talk'?" Joan coldly asks.

"Oh relax. I have no intenion of behaving foolishly with an engaged woman whom I count as a valuable asset. The two of us sharing these quarters is all part of throwing Israeli intelligence off of the scent of how important you are to this mission. This arrangement will make sense to them about why I am including a lowly assistant in all interviews."

"So I'm the equivilent of an intern you're banging on the side, and our 'sexual relationship' explains your bad judgement in relaxing the security rules?"

"Yes. This will distract the Israelis from suspecting your true role as a psychic consultant. Let them snicker at a middle aged man's fling rather than compromising your great worth to my department. Besides, it mistakenly gives the Mossad what they will believe to be potential blackmail material."

"You want them to think they can blackmail you at some point? I though we were all on the same side."

"Don't be naive, Joan. Alliances and common foes don't preclude them spying on us and vice versa."

Joan sighs. "I.B., I don't know how you live this life full time. And what if they do decide to blackmail you?"

"If they were ever to go that far, it will give me vital information about what is important to them at that time. I can then decide whether to agree and let them think I'm under their thumb, or decline for reasons of national security. Of course I already have the details of this plan on file so that I will be blackmail proof."

Before Joan can respond, Private Scharett returns from the bedroom. "Your bags are all unpacked. If there is nothing else you need, I will go to the mess hall for Miss Girardi's meal. Is there anything special you would like, Miss?"

"Anything. Now that I'm a little rested, I realize how hungry I am, uh, Abira?" Joan asks as she accompanies her to the door.

"That's right, Miss." Abira says, but then whispers: ("When can we talk?")

Joan whispers back: ("Not sure. Play it by ear.")

Joan closes the door as the Israeli private leaves, pondering this complication. Abira Scharett is a fellow instrument of God.

X-X-X-X-X

4-9-09, Thursday.

Joan finishes dressing, but makes sure the bed is left unmade so that it can be confirmed two people shared time together last night. A close examination would show that no sexual activity occured, but in a weird beyond belief experience, I.B. Dunn slept beside her last night. Fortunately he doesn't snore, but I.B. tossed and turn most of the night as he experienced one nightmare after another. Joan felt sorry for her bed companion as such close proximity allowed her to experience the emotional turmoil Director Dunn so successfully hides while awake. Although Joan was certain nothing sexual would occur when I.B. joined her last night, in some ways she now knows her spymaster boss, and the soul-wrenching choices he has to make, in a very intimate way.

As Joan leaves the bedroom and enters the quarter's common room, she decides the details of last night will definitely be something to hide from Dylan. Here she was worried he might be with another woman, and if he ever found out...

"Good morning, I.B." Joan says while suppressing a yawn.

Issac Dunn merely nods as he reads a top secret file while sipping black coffee.

Joan sees Abira at the ready with a small bufffet of breakfast items. Joan wanders over and the two young women begin a whispered conversation.

"I came by a couple of times last night." Abira softly says while handing Joan a warm plate.

"I know, I sensed your presence but I couldn't slip away. Dunn is a very light sleeper, and every time I tried to leave, he immediately woke up."

Abira nods as Joan brings her breakfast to the table, rejoining Dunn. I.B. barely acknowledges Joan as he continues with his light breakfast of grapefruit, black coffee and dry wheat toast. No wonder the man stays so thin. As they eat in silence, Joan wonders if she should make some comment about their shared bed time, if for no other reason than to maintain the illusion that they are passionate lovers. (Eww.) Actually, Joan muses in a moment of revelation, she likes having a man sleep next to her. Now if only it could have been Dylan...

With a glance at his watch Dunn announces, "I already cancelled your doctor's visit. Time to go."

Dunn collects his various files and laptop and is already heading for the door when he realizes Joan is not following.

"I.B., I'll catch up with you soon. I need to stay behind to speak with Abira."

"With our orderly? Why?"

"Well...that's kind of a delicate matter."

"Joan...?" Dunn harshly asks.

"Okay, if you must know, I need to ask about a certain feminine hygene product."

"Oh. Alright, I'll arrange for the car to be sent back for you." Dunn says as he exits.

Abira asks, "Joan, do you really need...?"

"No, but it's the one excuse a guy never challenges. So, Abira Scharett, fellow instrument of God, are we sharing this assignment?"

"God informed me you were coming and...I was to follow any instructions you give."

Joan automatically takes a read on Abira, easily seeing that the young woman is not as spiritually advanced as herself - probably no more than a month out of spiritual boot camp. Joan also reads a moderate level of resentment, due mostly to this foreign instrument of God being involved in an Israeli intelligence matter. Joan also reads an almost panicky amount of sexual confusion. Abira is definitely straight, but for the first time in her life she feels a sexual attraction for another woman.

"Abira, you're new to this level of service, but instruments of God always feel an amazing sense of connection to each other. Until you gain experience, you can sometimes mistake that for physical desire."

"Really?" Abira asks with an enormous sigh of relief.

"Totally. The sense of connection between those like us can be a bit overwhelming. If you're young and hormonal that can be mistook for romantic feelings. I made the same mistake last year with a guy who was also an instrument of God. Of course it didn't hurt that he was handsome and rich."

"So these 'tingly feelings' will fade?"

"Yes, especially now that you know the truth. Now my question is, how much do you resent me?"

Abira blushes but responds, "I should have realized someone at your advanced level can read me like an open book. I've only been in higher training a short time, and I'm still trying to get a handle on how to read people."

"It comes to you with practice, and in time you will learn ways to shield your soul from all but the most intense reads by those with the ability. Why don't you practice by trying to read me?"

Joan opens herself spiritually, making it easier for Abira. Joan remembers how hard this was when she first started and figures this will help establish a better working relationship. Abira concentrates on the basic techniques she is being taught, striving to pluck one word clues from Joan's inner being.

Hesitating, Abira says, "Anger, but at a low level. You're not happy to be here?"

"Not really."

"But it is such an honor to serve the Lord God!"

"Very true, but I'm not here on an official God assignment. Of course he knows I occasionally work for my government, and has even given me the rare nod to accept certain assignments. But what I do for Director Dunn is by my choice, mostly because it can prove useful in serving God."

Abira looks appalled. "It seems such a trivial waste of your gifts."

"My fiance agrees, but respects me enough to trust my choices. By the way, some of the anger you sensed in me is sexual frustration. Since my guy Dylan and I became engaged, we have been unable to be together."

Joan is surprised to see Abira blush, and quickly picks up on the very conservative moral values that guide her life. The idea of premarital sex is out of favor with her, and she is clearly shocked that any instrument of God would admit to such a thing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Even though Dylan and I are not yet married, we truly have a deep, committed relationship."

"But...last night?" Abira asks while pointing at the bedroom door.

"No way. Believe me, never in a million years. That was I.B.'s bright idea as a way to throw his counter parts in intelligence off the scent of what he considers a valuable asset."

Abira gasps, "Mr. Dunn knows your secret?"

Joan chuckles, "No, he's convinced himself I'm some sort of psychic. He's clueless about what I truly am."

"And you trust me to know all of this?"

"Of course. Being an instrument of God is a higher calling than any other, including national interests, personal religious beliefs and even your own family."

"I...know that, but I have never been called upon to make such choices."

"Not yet."

"Is it such an easy thing for you?"

"No Abira, serving God is hard. The demands placed upon your life can be grueling, and the things you have to do often lead to sleepless nights filled with regrets and even shame."

"Then why do you go on?"

"Because he's God." Joan says as she goes to the scrambler device I.B. left on the table and turns it off. "I hear the car returning. Thank you for your help, Private Scharett."

"My pleasure, Miss."

X-X-X-X-X

The short drive took Joan to a nondescript concrete block building in an isolated part of the airbase. Overhead Joan occasionally heard military jets, but there was little to see otherwise. Joan wondered where exactly in Israel they are, and wished there was time to take in a little sightseeing, but knows that is impossible. As far as the world knows, neither I.B. Dunn or his 'assistant' were in Israel.

Joan is allowed to enter by the armed sentries that guard the only door. The heavy steel door clangs behind Joan and everyone looks up to see who has entered. Joan blushes a little at all of the attention, and quickly takes the empty chair beside Dunn. There are two small tables that face a single empty chair. Joan and I.B. occupy one of the tables and a couple of other civilans occupy the adjoining one - no boubt they are I.B.'s counterparts in Israeli intelligence, here to observe. The room is one large chamber, and at the far end, watched over by a couple of more sentries, are the three Israeli spies who are to be questioned.

Dunn spreads out the personnel files of the three spies in a casual way, and that allows Joan the opportunity to see all of the information there. It doesn't matter a lot to her. If there were any subtle glitches that raised red flags in these agents' files, I.B. would have caught them without her help.

Dunn announces, "We will begin with the senior agent who was in charge of this mission."

Joan quickly scribbles a note and slides it over to I.B. who doesn't skip a beat. "On second thought, why don't all three of you join us. We will make this a...joint discussion."

The three agents make their way from the opposite side of the room, two of them dragging folding chairs. The trio sit in front of their inquisitors, arms folded and openly defiant. The three agents fairly seethe with resentment and rage.

The eldest of the three, a man of fifty who looks more like a college professor than a spy, begins. "I am Velvel Weizman with twenty two years experience in the field, risking my life for my country on a daily basis. I led the mission to Lagos Nigeria late last month. On behalf of myself and my colleagues, I can only say I am outraged that suspicion could fall on any of us."

I.B. replies, "Nonetheless, the mission was an abject failure. Why?"

Weizman shrugs. "Things go wrong in the field. There are always unanticipated risks. Who knows why the man Elfin Wing suddenly departed Nigeria? There could be factors we know nothing about. The least likely scenario is a security breach by a member of this team, or for that matter by one of the C.I.A. men. Bad luck happens."

I.B. turns to the second member of the team, a thirtyish woman with a few extra pounds who looks like an ordinary housewife. No doubt she easily passes for a typical tourist anywhere in the world.

"How did the mission begin, Mrs...?"

"Levana Levon. We arrived separately in the city and met at the pre-arranged safe house. We did a reconaissance of the estate Wing rented for his meeting with an Asian arms dealer and a couple of low level buyers from a known terrorist organization. While looking over the estate, we and the American team spotted each othe at about the same time. We withdrew from the scene to avoid any detection from Wing's security and talked things out. We realized we were all on the same mission and decided we would join forces in the attempt to seize the man Wing. Who would ultimately get custody of him we decided to leave in the hands of our respective governments."

I.B. turns to the third Israeli agent, who actually looks like a handsome, movie version of a spy. "How did it end?"

"I am Yoel Stern, since you didn't bother to ask, and I too protest this insulting probe into our professional integrity. To answer your question, we don't really know what went wrong. Our listening devices told us that Wing would be entertaining his business colleagues on that last night, and we knew from observation he always made the gesture of the 'grand welcoming host'. Everytime one of his guests was driven through the gates of the estate, Wing would be waiting at the front door with smiles and friendly greetings. It was one of the few times Wing was ever outside that fortress-like building. We believed that was our best bet, and we planned a staged collision with a stolen ambulance just as one of the guests was entering the gates. In the initial confusion, we would storm through the open gates, seize Wing and shoot our way out if need be."

"But that never happened."

"No, it all fell apart. From the same listening devices, just before we were about to launch our plan, we heard Wing's security detail in a panic, rushing their boss to his private helicopter. He was gone before we could react, and we don't know why he suddenly left! I know it must look like a security breach with either us or the Americans, but a man like Wing has both high ranking friends and dirty dog enemies all over the world. We can't be sure what set him off in such a panic, but other than the timing coincidence, there is no reason to suspect us."

Director Dunn leans back and studies the faces of the three Israeli agents. Issac Dunn has spent most of his life in intelligence work, with many years in the field fighting alongside other such dedicated people. He is not a sentimental man, but he has always had sympathy for those who do the dangerous field assignments where one mistake can cost you your life. Dunn's gut feeling is that he believes these three agents, but fortunately he does not have to rely on his own instincts. He has Joan. Dunn turns to his highly rated 'psychic' and sees that she is asleep...

X-X-X-X-X

Joan stands beside I.B., having just finished lunch back at the quarters they have been assigned. It was an awkward, silent meal due to the presence of Abira as server. Now that they are finally alone, out of range of earshot of Abira or the SUV driver, Dunn turns on Joan...

"There isn't much that can embarass me, but I have to work with the Israelis on a regular basis. Joan, do you realize how foolish you've made me look by falling asleep during an interrogation?"

"Like I tried to tell you earlier, I.B., I wasn't asleep. I was in a deep, meditative trance. It, uh, helps my psychic abilities."

"Not that I could see. You didn't add to a single question, nor did you drop even a slight hint as to which of those agents might have been the security leak."

"That's because none of them are guilty."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'm not saying they don't have issues - being a spy kinda guarantees that - but they are loyal."

"Then perhaps one of them simply made a slip. Mistakes happen."

"But not any that they are aware of - again, I'm sure of that."

Dunn sighs, runs his hand over the salt-and-pepper crewcut he sports, and puts on his dark glasses. "Then this is going to be a waste of time."

"You're still going through with the interrogations? Why? I mean, assuming you trust my abilities."

"I have no choice. Right now three American agents are getting thoroughly grilled by Israeli intelligence at Langley, and I have to make this look good. If I suddenly cut short these interrogations, it would raise suspicion."

"And you can't have anyone suspecting you are relying on the advice of a psychic. Well, at least I firmed up my cover story. All of those men were looking at you with due respect as they assumed the reason I was 'asleep' was because you wore me out last night ravaging my body with your awesome love-making skills." Joan says with a grin.

"I'm glad you can find humor in all of this. I wish I could. This whole botched operation could cost a lot of people their lives in future violence. The man Elfin Wing holds a unique position in the world, and the information he has could potentially stop a lot of terrorists in their tracks. Whatever caused the failure of the Nigerian mission, it will have a long lasting effect. I guess it's time to head back to the interrogation. Coming?"

"Actually I.B., I'd like to stay here. Maybe I can be of more use if I continue my 'meditation'."

"Perhaps that would be best." I.B. coldy agrees.

Dunn enters the awaiting vehicle and is soon on his way. Abira Scharett comes down the stairs and joins Joan.

"He didn't fight very hard to keep you by his side."

Joan shrugs. "Just as well. This way no one will think anything remarkable about Joan Girardi, which is the best way with our kind."

"Joan, are you sure the three agents are clean?"

"Definitely. All three have a low level of demonic influence in their lives, but not to the point they would ever betray their cause."

"Demonic influence?" Abira asks with a degree of alarm in her voice.

"Relax. As you gain more experience, you will find this is not that uncommon. Spies live lives filled with danger and lying, and that opens them up to demonic influence more than others, but they are not at risk of falling under possession. But...while the interrogations were going on, I did become aware of an overwhelming evil presence. Some...'thing' was monitoring those proceedings and taking a great pleasure in what was going on."

"A demon?"

"No, this was something else, which is one of the reasons I wanted to stay behind. I want your help in tracking down the source of this evil. Merge with me in a joint meditation?"

"I haven't been taught this technique yet."

"I'll guide you. The idea is that two instruments of God acting in harmony have ten times the power of working alone. Take my hands."

Standing in the shade of the assigned guest cabin, the two young women begin to praise and pray together. Joan guides Abira, helping her to open herself up to the experience. Soon Joan begins to see Abira Scharett's spiritual and physical life laid out before her. Abira is a person of strong faith who follows her conservative religious upbringing willingly. She is smart, tough, dedicated and not surprisingly, a virgin. Joan aborbs all of this easily, but Abira has to struggle with the details of the less conventional Joan Girardi. It takes time, but trust is built. Ultimately Abira can put aside the objections she would have in the natural as she can sense the powerful connection Joan has with God.

Slowly, having linked their faiths, the two young women begin exploring the spiritual side of the world about them. All around, powerful demons who normally sneer at the actions of mortals, grow nervous and begin to retreat from the area. The sky begins to clear spiritually as faith pushes the influence of the other side further and further away. Angels of all ranks begin to take notice and draw closer to observe this rare occasion. Abira speaks first...

"I sense it. A great evil, far worse than anything I have ever experienced, and living in this part of the world, I am very aware of evil."

Joan remarks, "I sense it too, and it is coming closer. We have attracted its' attention. Hold my hand and we will face it together."

They turn in the direction of the approaching evil, noticing a change in the spiritual landscape. Waves of hate, despair and pain come together in a shimmer of dark energy that slowly forms the shape of a 'man'. Both Joan and Abira recognize the being as a ghost, but it is not like any they have ever seen before. As the evil thing resumes the physical shape that it wore when alive, both young women recoil from the ugliness of the being...

"So, instruments of the Jewish God, are you enjoying yourselves as much as I am?"

Joan wonders if she should object to the terminology, but decides to let it go. This thing is ancient - far older than the Christian era. Joan asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Naroc Fey, high priest amongst the Canaanites, leader of the worship of the true god, Baal."

Joan reists an urge to gag as the evil emminating from the ghost is almost too great to endure. This spectre is thousands of years old, and he boasts the truth about his background when he was still alive. The evil reek of human sacrifice, especially that of children, clings to the being like a disgusting cologne.

"What are you doing in our land?" Abira challenges.

"Your land? My people were here long before your kind came conquering after your escape from the Egyptians. My people fought yours for centuries, and a hate for your kind was instilled into every man, woman and child of the true and rightful rulers of this land. Even though your despicable kind eventually won, burning to the ground the very temple I served in all of my life, with my last breath I vowed I would never stop being a thorn in the side of 'your kind'."

Joan states, "You were the one who warned Wing. How?"

The ghost chuckles, "Simple, Elfin Wing is a medium who can perceive messages from the spirit side. I have been guiding him for years, keeping him from harm as he goes about the business of bringing pain to the Jews, and their strange, foreign ally. I offer the same guidance to all of those who plot against this land, aiding any who will heed my 'mystic' messages. I will not stop until every Jew has been driven into the sea!"

Joan shakes her head. "I don't think so. You know where Wing is currently hiding, and you're going to tell me!"

Naroc Fey laughs. "Am I one of those pathetic demons that you can command? You forget, you instruments of 'Him' have no power over me."

"Maybe not, but he does."

Joan points behind the ghost, who turns just in time to see the gigantic hand of one of God's warrior angels seizing him in an inescapable grip. The ghost struggles and howls, but he is now a prisoner.

"No! You cannot detain me in this manner."

"Joan...?" Abira asks.

"He's right. This is only temporary, but we have enough time to probe this spirit and extract the information we need. It's going to be...distasteful."

Abira nods her agreement, and they begin the nauseating process of probing the mass of evil that was once a man.

X-X-X-X-X

9-7-12, Jerusalem.

Joan pauses in her story and Grace wonders if her sister-in-law is getting too tired to go on.

"That was an amazing story, and told in a unique way, but how did it end? Was the bad guy caught, and what happened to the ghost?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Abira and I were able to pull from the ghost's knowledge the location of Elfin Wing - in Mongolia arranging another arms deal. The C.I.A. sent in a team and nabbed him with no problems. Once he was caught, Wing behaved like the true negotiator he is and cut a deal. In exchange for turning on every business associate he's ever had, Wing got immunity and a new, legal life. The last I heard he was in witness protection somewhere."

"And the ghost, that Naroc Fey, was he really once a priest of Baal who sacrificed children?"

"As disgusting as that is, yeah. After I informed Dunn of the location of Wing, all through 'psychic' meditation, we had to set the ghost free. Abira and I could only hold him while we were linked, and we couldn't stay like that forever. He, or rather 'it', is still out there causing the land of Israel as much harm as it can. He's hardly the only one, but he is definitely the meanest, most vile ghost I ever met."

"Wow, this makes me glad all I can do is astral travel. Joan, you sound tired. It's not all that late, but do you want to turn in? We have a busy day tomorrow and a full night's sleep might be a good idea."

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight. Grace...my water just broke."

To Be Continued.

(Please review.)


End file.
